Rival Jake
Rival Jake is an in-game childhood friend of the player. He has lived in Mitis Town, diagonally opposite to player's house. Once the player starts his or her journey, he becomes a friendly rival instead. History Jake has grown up along with the player in Mitis Town. According to Jake's parents, when he and the player were still kids, they stayed up late to discuss how their Roria adventure will be when they become eligible to acquire their Starter Pokémon and start their journey. When the player prepares to head for Pokémon Lab to get his or her Starter Pokémon, Jake is seen calling to the player and tells that his or her parents are waiting for the player at the Archaeology Site. Later on, Jake is present where the player chooses his or her Starter Pokémon, and challenges the player shortly afterwards, revealing his Starter Pokémon to be an Eevee. Shortly before the player reaches Cheshma Town, Jake witnesses player's parents being kidnapped by Team Eclipse and urgently calls the player back home. Jake then helps the player cornering Gale Forest when Eclipse Member Linda -- the so-called friend of Professor Cypress, robs the Bronze Brick necklace (which is the gift from player's parents) from the player. After defeating Linda and retrieving Bronze Brick, Jake deduces that he and the player are on their own to rescue player's parents. He then recommends the player to take on Silvent Gym. The next time he shows up is right after player acquires Arc Badge and leaves Silvent Gym. He is shown to have gone home in order to get the RTD. He then hands one to the player and rushes in for a gym battle. Eventually he catches up with the player at the end of Route 5 and demands another battle. Afterwards he heads inside Brimber City only to come face-to-face with Gym Leader Sebastian and finds out that Brimber Gym is raided by Team Eclipse. He claims to accompany the player once he heals his party, but he is nowhere to be found even when the player defeats Eclipse Admin Harry in Mt. Igneus. When the player bumps into Jake on Route 8, he reveals himself to be a coward, admitting the truth that he was too scared to face Team Eclipse and actually hid in Brimber Gym until Sebastian returned. He then teams up with the player to defeat the trainers on that route, showing that his Eevee has evolved into Vaporeon in the process. Finding Team Eclipse to have attacked Rosecove City as well, he distracts an Eclipse Grunt on Rosecove Beach to let the player proceed for the lighthouse and expel all the grunts. He arrives at the lighthouse only to see that Eclipse Admin Gabe has already been blasted off. He and the player meet Rival Tess here, and for some reason, Jake is unable to introduce himself. He also drops his gym challenge when Tess is allowed to come along. After the player clears Rosecove Gym and heads to Route 9, Tess suggests that Jake and the player should battle, and she will then fight the victor. Jake is hesitant at first, afraid to blow his cover after stealing the player's effort on foiling the plan of Team Eclipse twice, but ultimately accepted the challenge. He is no match to the player though, and has to thank the player personally for "not blowing his cover". Shortly afterwards, he and Tess arrives on Route 10 just when the player is having an encounter with Absol -- this caused the Absol to be scared off. He heads in Cragonos Mines together with Tess, later on waiting for the player on Cragonos Peak. Arriving in Anthian City, he is led by Tess to the Poké Ball Emporium in the Shopping District, where she talks to Uncle Gerald for more information on Team Eclipse. Jake waits inside the Poké Ball Emporium along with Tess while the player proceeds to Anthian Gym. Once the player acquires Soaring Badge though, Team Eclipse raids Anthian City again. Jake suddenly rushes out for Anthian Park alone to stop them, not waiting for the player to return, only to be caught and held hostage by the Eclipse Admins...... Personality He is very excited and greatly looking forward to his adventure, as his parents stated. Later on, he is shown to be a coward when he revealed that he had stayed behind in Brimber Gym, leaving the player to face Team Eclipse alone in Mt. Igneus. His personality takes a drastic turn soon afterwards, however, when he encounters Rival Tess. He pretends to be strong by stealing the player's effort on expelling Team Eclipse back in Mt. Igneus, but when he is forced to battle the player for the third time, he is seen trying hard to hide that he is weak. This eventually gets himself into trouble in Anthian City, where he rushes in alone trying to confront Team Eclipse, only to be surrounded and caught. Dialogue Mitis Town "Hey Player......" "Hey Player, it's me, Jake!" "I can't believe we're getting our first Pokémon today! This is the day we've dreamed of since we were kids! I'm on my way to the lab to get mine right now! Oh yeah, your parents wanted to see you before you went to the lab. I saw them pass my house earlier, heading towards the digging site. Hurry and go talk to them. I'll be waiting for you at the lab!" *If talked to in the Pokémon Lab before meeting player's parents at the Archaeology Site: "The professor's not here yet. Go ahead and go find your parents. They should be around the digging site somewhere." "Oh that's cool, I never knew that before!" "I hope our Pokémon become best friends like we are!" *If talked to after getting Starter Pokémon: "I'm so excited for the adventures that await us!" "Hey player, wait up!" "We have Pokémon now! '''LET'S BATTLE!'"'' *After defeating Jake: "Amazing!" "Nice fighting! Here, let me heal your Pokémon." "Wow, that was really cool of your parents. Oh, by the way, I have something for you. They're for catching wild Pokémon!" (Gives 5 Poké Balls to the player) "It works best if you weaken the Pokémon before throwing a Poké Ball at it. Well, I need to gather a few things before I set off on my adventure. You should go start training your Pokémon on Route 1! Past Route 1 is Cheshma Town. That'll be a good place for us to meet up. Alright, I'll see you later!" Route 1 "PLAYER!!!" "I got here as fast as I could! Something terrible has happened. I need you to come back to town with me. I don't have time to explain. Let's go!" Cheshma Town "Hey, there you are Player. Who was that person that just took off running out of here? Wait, what? She took the necklace that your parents gave you!? That was the last thing your parents gave you before they disappeared! We have to go after her and get that back! I saw her running into the woods just outside of town. Quick, follow me and I'll lead you there." Gale Forest *If talked to before confronting Eclipse Member Linda: "She's in here somewhere. I'll wait right here so she doesn't get away. You go look for her and get your necklace back." "Good job getting your necklace back. I wonder why she wanted your necklace so badly. So that was the woman the professor wanted you to stay with while they searched for your parents? I wonder if the professor knows what kind of person his friend was. Anyways, it's clear that you can't really trust anyone to find your parents for you right now. If Team Eclipse really did take them, you will need a strong team of Pokémon to beat them. A great way to strengthen your Pokémon is to challenge the gym leaders in Roria. There are 8 gym leaders in Roria. And who knows, maybe while travelling you will learn more information on what might have happened to your parents. Anyways, there's a gym in the next town over. I suggest we start there. Don't worry Player, we'll get your parents back. Now let's go!" Battles Mitis Town Route 5 Route 8 Note: Jake teams up with the player here. Route 9 Note: Player has to fight Rival Tess immediately afterwards. Route 14 Trivia *The fact that Jake's Starter Pokémon is an Eevee seemingly mirrors how Rival Green Oak (or in international versions, Blue Oak) started off with Eevee in Pokémon Yellow. **However, unlike Green's Eevee, Jake's Eevee evolves into Vaporeon regardless of the results in rival battles. J J